Recuerdo de infidelidad
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Que sucederia si por una infidelidad encontrarias el amor que podrias pensar como cambiaria tu vida (Disculpen por que no tenga comas o punto fue de hace tiempo que lo hice espero su comprension) Como de ahora en adelante pues aqui sera relatado todo por una joven conocidos por mucho les invito a descubrir que ara ella tras descubrir que su pareja le fue infiel que ara ella.


Les dejo otro OS amigos no es como los últimos que puse será diferente ya lo verán si además tratare de ver que soy bueno en otras formas de trama espero que les agrade se los dejo disfrútenlo n.n y de ante mano le agradezco a mi amigo LP por haberme ayudado en este os ya que no hubiera sabido como hacerlo así que muchas gracias LP te lo agradezco

[OS] recuerdos de infidelidad

Como no recordar tanto días preciosos como aquel día que comencé a tener ese gran amor por esa persona tan especial para mí todo comenzó hace ya algún tiempo todo comenzó cuando tenia ya 10 años de edad fue como quiera ya un día normal se podría decir fue un

Un lunes 5 Marzo de 1993

Recuerdo que ese día empezaría un nuevo año estaba con mi amigo caminando por todo lugar fue algo lindo ver el instituto cuando llegamos la sorpresa fue que algo sucedió uno de los que avía conocido un chico llamado Izzy estaba como preocupado cuando estaba caminando una luz apareció y cuando lo mire era un aparato muy raro y a mi amigo Cody también tenia otro nos acercamos a Izzy para preguntarle pero cuando así fue el no nos decía nada mientras las cosas no iban bien seguía preguntando y el seguía negando todo tras un largo rato aparecieron los demás pero no sabíamos de donde decidimos no preguntar mas cosas para luego terminar de irnos ya que el próximo día seguiría las clases ya que ese día no teníamos y pudimos ver el instituto normalmente

Mates 6 de marzo de 1993

Al día siguiente todo era tranquilidad estaba con mi amiga Kari y al rato de estar conversando notamos a Tk un amigo de ella de la infancia se conocían desde un largo tiempo solo sonreí y me aleje para que conversaran pero de pronto los escuche decir que debían irse cuando lo noto corrían a toda velocidad al rato me tope con Cody tras un largo rato de hablar aquel aparato que teníamos que ayer apareció comenzó a sonar mientras no comprendíamos pero cada vez que nos acercábamos a un desvió sonaba mas fuerte o mas débil decidimos seguir mientras corríamos nos llevo a la sala de computación cuando llegamos entramos pero comenzaba a sonar mas fuerte cuando comenzaba acercarlo asía la computadora la misma nos absorbió a ambos cuando despertamos teníamos otras ropas al rato encontramos a Kari y a Tk corrimos a ver que sucedía ellos se sorprendieron pero de pronto fuimos atacados rápidamente por un dinosaurio al principio no entendía ya que los dinosaurio deberían estar muertos pero una rata naranja y una gata con un carácter del diablo estaban atacándolo de pronto apareció nuestro amigo Davis con una criatura luego aparecieron dos mas una especie de pollo y otra cosa que no se nos llevaron a una casa o algo así vimos unos objetos cuando lo tomamos salieron dos creatura mas una como el pollo rosa que vi en fin tras una larga charla nos hicimos amigos tanto mi compañero como el de mi amigo Cody nos ayudaron a vencer aquel dinosaurio regresamos a nuestro mundo tras una larga explicación de nuestros amigos Tk y Kari

Miércoles y de marzo de 1993

Al día siguiente estábamos en clases de nuevo pero no sabia que hacer tenia a un compañero pero así que no supe como tomarlo mi amiga Kari decidimos encontrarnos en el receso pero note que andaba muy bien con Tk solo sonreí por eso decidí no molestarla y seguí caminando de pronto mi diggi bay comenzó a sonar y supe que avía problemas y corrí asía la sala de computación cuando llegue rápidamente salió mi compañero para ir al digimundo que era su hogar debíamos defenderlo al llegar avía una gran torre negra no sabia que hacer realmente en si decidimos buscar algo para que todo estuviera calmado pero fuimos atacados por unos Digimon tras esquivarlo notamos que era un grupo de algunos Digimon estaba muy asustada no creía que podría mi Digimon seguir contra todo eso de pronto unas bolas de fuego aparecieron atacando a los Digimon cuando eso paso note que era Davis también avía visto que su diggi bay necesitamos ayudar tras un largo rato estuvimos caminando hasta llegar a un televisor para regresar a nuestro mundo tras un largo día nos fuimos a nuestras casas a descansar

Jueves 8 de marzo de 1993

El día era tranquilo mis amigos y yo decidimos irnos a una playa pero el único que no pudo ir fue Davis no supe por que pero estaba algo alegre estaba todo bien de pronto abría jurado haberlo visto no supe por que mientras continuábamos divirtiéndonos mi diggi bay sonó a los demás estaban sin entender como era eso posible de repente algo paso dejo de sonar por alguna razón en fin no supimos que fue decidimos ir al diggi mundo pero cuando llegamos no avía nada y cuando digo nada era nada ya que todo avía sido destruido no supimos que avía pasado y volvió a nuestro mundo los días pasaban como si nada pero aun así debíamos enfrentarnos a un enemigo en común el emperador de los Digimon usaba a los Digimon solo como juguetes nada mas

Viernes 9 de marzo de 1993

Un día de clase me estaba resolviendo un examen algo difícil ya que no entendía muy bien por que los días anteriores avía estado ocupada con muchas tarea cuidado el digimundo y nadie podría saber eso cuando termine me dejaron salir afuera y cuando eso paso decidí caminar un poco parecía que las cosas iba a estar bien

Unos meses después

Todo iba normal aviamos podido vencer al emperador de los Digimon era un chico amable y bueno tras haber sido dejado por la influencia negativa que se avía apoderado de el mientras caminaba me encontré con Davis estaba observando el cielo desde un árbol comencé a llamarlo pero no me decía nada parece que estaba emocionado por el cielo despejado y tranquilo pero lo que mas me molesta es que no me tome en cuenta así que decido darle con una piedra cuando lo hago se cae y para desgracia mía cae encima de mi lo último que recordé fue haber dicho auch cuando desperté estaba en mi casa vi a mi hermano cuando le pregunte quien me trajo me dijo que un amigo mío no sabía cuál pero recordé que quien avía caído encima de mi era Davis al principio sonreí pero de pronto mi hermano me dijo que cuando me trajo por una cosa azul lo izo tropezar y caer encima de mi hubiera aceptado que callera en otra parte pero cayó en una zona que no debía cuando mi hermano vio mi mirada cerro la puerta mientras yo rompía el vaso que tenía en mi mano y solo tenía algo en mente asesina a Davis cuando lo encontrara

Al día siguiente

Iba al instituto para encontrarme con Davis pero cuando llegue a su salón de clase no estaba me acerque a Tk y el lo único que me dijo que aun no llegaba así que decidí esperarlo un poco mas note a mi amiga Kari cuando me acerque a ella me sonrió me dio los buenos días y me pregunto que asía hay solo le dije que debía arreglar un asunto con alguien ella me pregunto pero solo ice una media sonrisa no pensaba decirle que por haber golpeado a Davis cayó encima de mi y me llevo a mi casa y que por su Digimon cayó de nuevo encima de mi lo cual es algo que me llevare a mi tumba así que le dije que era un asunto no mas los minutos pasaba y no aparecía vi entrar al profesor y me toco salir mientras las horas pasaba aun no aparecía ya me estaba cansando cuando llego la hora del receso note a Tk como hablando por celular cuando me acerco y se percata cuelga cuando le pregunto solo me dice que es su mama pero noto su nerviosismo y se que no es cierto el día termino y decidí irme a mi casa a descansar

Al día siguiente de nuevo

Fui como de costumbre al instituto pero cuando llego Davis aun no aparecía y Tk no estaba decido salir ya que la primera hora no tenia clase cuando salgo noto a Tk hablando con una persona así que me acerco cuando lo hago noto que era Davis el estaba hablando de que no quería entrar y Tk estaba convenciéndolo a que entrara y Davis le dice que no por su vida Tk le pregunta pero Davis le dice que no puede decirlo que lo que paso nadie puede saberlo así que decido salir detrás de la pared y saludo a los dos Davis quería correr pero no lo izo Tk por alguna razón creo que noto mi mirada de que si no se iba el iba a ser alguien muerto y así fue se fue cuando lo izo mire a Davis que el solo estaba frente de mi no se iba cuando me acerque a el solo pude ver que no se movía estire mi mano y el no entendía y luego de eso le digo que olvidemos todo eso que si le habla a alguien lo enviaría a 80 metros bajo tierra el acepto el trato y bueno entro pero en si estaba como pensativo no dije nada tras un largo día Salí pero cuando lo ice me encontré con Davis me estaba esperando seguí y el comenzó a caminar a mi lado me dijo que lo que paso que jamás nadie de nuestros amigos lo iba a saber que si lo quería comprobar que estuviera cerca de el hasta el fin del mes y acepte

Lunes 1 de agosto

Ya avía terminado el mes y comenzábamos uno nuevo y pude comprobar que Davis no dijo nada seguíamos como siempre peor las cosas se avían puesto mas complicadas ya que tras unos dos meses atrás no toco enfrentarnos a nuevos enemigos cada vez mas y mas ken comenzó ayudarnos en parte me alegraba pero casi no quería estar con el grupo aunque tampoco me agradaba mucho la idea mientras seguíamos destruyendo enemigos creados pro agujas negras recibíamos ayudas de ken siempre Davis trata de que entrara a nuestro grupo pero el se negaba siempre mientras seguíamos luchando dos nuevos enemigos aparecieron Arukerimon y Mummymon dos villanos los cuales la mujer creaba a los Digimon que eran de aguja de control las cosas nos iban en mal en peor pero siempre sabíamos como salir pero tras un largos semanas todo era tranquilidad no sabíamos nada de esos dos pero parece que las cosas iban a estar tranquilas mientras caminaba observaba el horizonte como el sol se escondía por las montaña algo muy lindo era como romántico era para verlo con alguien pero de pronto siento en mi hombro la mano cuando me doy cuenta era Davis estaba diciendo que se asía tarde que si no me apresuraba las cosas se pondrían fea el me acompaño a casa y luego se retiro cuando me fui acostar solo pensaba que arriamos contra esos dos por tanto pensar comenzó a tener sueño

Martes 9 de agosto

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas llegamos donde avían unas 100 agujas de control cuando llegamos solo observamos como Arukerimon estaba enviado sus cabellos asía las torres creando así un tornado negro con forma de un digimon cuando vemos era un digimon diferente cuando nos percatamos parecía muy fuerte decidimos hacerle frente pero era demasiado para nosotros tras avernos derrotados rápidamente las cosas avían ido muy difíciles de verdad pero parece de que no le aria caso a Arukerimon y a Mummymon eso era bueno pero en si nos daría muchos problemas tras haberse ido un día después derivamos que estaban atacando las ropas sagradas fuimos a detenerlos pero cuando llegamos apareció Blackwargreymon para movernos a un lado y destruir la piedra algo apareció en la misma una imagen de algo que jamás avía visto de verdad y así fue como comenzamos una lucha por detener aquel digimon que era muy difícil de parar pero luego de tanto tiempo algo sucedió cuando nos toco defender la ultima piedra con nuestros diggi bay los unimos y salió un gran digimon que resulto ser uno de los gobernante del digimundo cuando eso paso Blackwargreymon se iba a enfrentar a el y resulto que no podía tras una larga charla aquel digimon se retiro rápidamente nos dijo algunas cosas y luego coloco las semillas de los diggi huevo de la luz y la esperanza para que así las piedras regresaran a su formal normal tras eso aquel digimon se fue y nosotros por igual

Jueves 16 de agosto

Nos toco enfrentarnos de nuevo Arukerimon y a Mummymon y así fue mientras nos encargábamos de ellos estaban con un loco tipo que avía raptado a ken para sacarle la semilla de la oscuridad la cual nos aviamos enterrado de que era lo que avía convertido en el prodigio que avía sido el no podíamos creerlo de verdad mientras estábamos enfrentándonos a una Ladydevimon mientras nos estábamos enfrentado las cosas poco a poco comenzaron a dar rienda a nuestro favor y así paso pudimos recuperar a ken pero eso no fue lo único malo un digimon llamado Daemon nos comenzó atacar tras haber sido casis vencido ken decidió abrir un portal al mar de las tinieblas con ayuda de todos nosotros fue capaz de lograrlo y enviarlo aquel lugar tétrico y así fue logramos vencer todo y cada uno de los males que sucedieron

Lunes 30 de agosto

Estábamos frente a nuestro peor enemigo y el mas fuerte de todos no podía describir el terror que sentía por que avía matado a Arukerimon y Mummymon estaba tan asustada como mis amigos todos y menos Davis no sabia por que pero no tenia miedo se estaba enfrentando contra el mientras nosotros estábamos muerto el miedo pero se podía ver que las cosas estaban en mejores condiciones ya que Davis seguía enfrentándose a el y ganando no podíamos creer eso nuestro enemigo a ver aquello uso algo que no sabíamos que estaba pasando solo pude ver algo bello y era lo que deseaba mi corazón pero Hawkmon me avía dicho que despertara era como si aquello no fuera real y así fue de la nada apareció el Digimon de Davis y así fue como comenzó a reunir a todos y cada uno de nosotros y así fue como gracias al poder del mundo de los sueños fuimos capaces de poder vencer a nuestro mas poderoso enemigo y no solo con aquel lugar si no con todos los elegidos del mundo real una gran y dura batalla avía acabado y así todo paso con normalidad aun con la perdida de una persona el digimundo regreso a su forma normal y nosotros de regreso a casa

5 años después

Tras aquella batalla cada uno de nosotros tomamos caminos separados por así decirlo yo me avía juntado con ken estábamos comenzando a vivir en un departamentos apenas llevábamos unos dos meses juntos apenas tenía 15 años pero no me podía quejarme mis padres me entendieron y me alegro por aquello al final pude ver que Tk y su hermano ahora que sus padres avían regresado a estar juntos eran como si aquella grieta que avía en sus corazón hubiera desaparecido me alegraba por aquello mientras pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de algo grande y era que no nos aviamos reunido desde tiempo sin darme cuenta avía llegado una carta nos íbamos a reunir le avise a ken para que así fuéramos todos y el acepto decidimos comer cuando así fue nos acostamos en nuestra cama aunque avía sido bueno vivir juntos pero… luego de una gran noche que no es necesario relatar que sucedió esa noche a la mañana yo y ken estábamos en camino asía el parque donde nos veríamos con nuestros amigos al llegar todo avía sido divertido nos reíamos y demás

La noche avía llegado ken estaba conversando con Tk note que Davis estaba como mirando las estrellas me acerque a el y vi que me sonrió le regrese la sonrisa todo avía ido bien entre nosotros conversamos un poco nos reímos y en eso salió el tema de que estaba saliendo con una chica que le gustaba me emocione por el ya que Kari casi no era bueno solo diré que no le estaba tomando importancia a Davis en todo ese momento pasaba mas tiempo con Tk y bueno Davis le intereso otra chica eso me alegro mucho tras terminar de hablar quedamos en vernos de nuevo un día de esos quien sabe todo iría bien y así decidimos irnos cada uno a nuestra hogar el tiempo pasaba y ya avían pasado dos semanas de pronto Davis me llamo diciendo de que me quería hablar y así fue

Llego el día que quedamos y cuando así fue estábamos en una cafetería conversando pero se notaba triste y le pregunte y sin mas me dijo que aquella chica lo avía engañado con un chico que avía sido su ex novio el fue asía su departamento como entro la puerta estaba abierta los vio en la sala del mismo acostados sin decir nada solo se fue pero le dejo la llave y cambio de numero para que no lo encontrara ya que hace unos días escucho que ella lo estaba buscando y lo peor fue hace dos semanas fue cuando nos aviamos reunidos todos me sentí mal por el pero hablando de todo un poco me confeso de que la chica lo estaba buscando por que una amiga de ella le dijo a Davis de que ella llamaba a Davis enviaba mensaje pero no podía era claro de que el numero fue borrado para no tener uso era claro eso y que si lo estaba buscando por que se entero de que aquel chico solo quería estar con ella por una apuesta y ella cuando se dio cuenta quería hablar con Davis de lo que paso por eso no lo izo

Nos reíamos de todo era divertido aquello jejeje tras eso decidimos irnos Davis decidió acompañarme a mi casa por que no mientras caminábamos por las calles era algo de noche apenas las sietes de la noche por casualidades de la vida mientras conversábamos y nos reíamos estaba la chica que Davis avía terminado ella me miro y me grito diciendo que por eso el lo avía cambiado que demonios le sucedía en aquel momento Davis le grito con fuerza de que no se hiciera la loca de que ella no tenia derecho de reclamar que le reclamara aquel que estaba encima de ella bañado de sudor como ella en aquel momento ella se quedo callada y desvió su mirada y peor fue que Davis le dijo de que no quería estar con ella luego de que ella se dio cuenta de que para ella solo fue por una apuesta para que su ex se acostara con ella Davis dijo de que no pensaba estar con ella después de que se dio cuenta de que para su ex solo fue una apuesta además me sorprendió cuando dijo "si ella fuera mi novia no me molestaría no es como tu es linda y muy tierna pero es mi amiga pero no me importaría haberme fijado en ella" aquella chica se fue diciendo que ella no volvería con el aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas seguimos nuestro camino cuando llegamos a mi casa el se fue y yo entre estaba algo nerviosa por todo aquello

Los día avían pasado sin que me diera cuenta ken y yo íbamos muy bien en nuestra relación el trabajaba para entrar a la policía yo solo cuidaba de la casa todo iba normal se podría decir no me quejaba de mi vida el tiempo pasaba y los chicos cambiaba Tai se separo de sora por unos motivos que e escuchado que se veía con Matt para algo no se no nos dijo y ahora estaba saliendo con otra chica Izzy estaba con Mimí y bueno Tk estaba con Matt viajando por la carrera de el todo iba bien se podría decir al terminar Sali de mi casa cuando me encontré con Cody y Davis los saludes y estábamos hablando de todo un poco al poco tiempo Davis se fue y llego Kari todo nos divertimos llego la noche y decidí regresar a mi casa pero note que alguien me seguía comenzó apresurar mas el paso y en girar a un lado me choque contra alguien cuando me di cuenta que era Davis que cosa le dije lo que sucedía y me acompaño a mi casa entramos y me encontré con ken me sentí feliz

El tiempo pasaba ken y Davis se divertían conversando llego el momento de dormir y Davis decidió irse todo iba normal me acosté con ken y nos dormimos los días pasaban y me encontraba con mis amigos en una de esa me encontré con Kari hablábamos de todo un poco nos reíamos por las cosas que hicimos jeje en una de esa llego Tk para conversar nos divertíamos llego ken con Cody solo faltaba Davis por que no abría llegado decidí ir a comprar unas bebidas cuando note a Davis caminando fuera de la cafetería no dije nada y regrese con los demás tras terminar el día todo paso con tranquilidad se podría decir todo iba normal salía para encontrarme con mis amigas Mimi sora y Kari íbamos como siempre de compras mientras caminábamos hablamos de todo un poco y en aquel momento Kari me izo saber de que le daría una oportunidad a Davis cuando escuche eso me quede WTF ella se rio tontamente diciendo de que por que no después de todo Davis antes siempre era el que daba o le decía de todo y se le pareció raro no verlo así por eso decidió aquello yo me reí con ella ocultando de que Davis no le prestara atención era de que avía estado con otra chica

Sin mas aquel día me retire y me fui a mi cuarto mis amigas estaban todas contentas nos separamos cuando Izzy llego a ver a Mimí sora se fue la note triste ella se marcho sin decir mas me avía dado cuenta de que Matt llego al poco tiempo pero ella se fue con el pero notaba que ambos estaban pasando por algún problema no dije nada y me retire como Kari todo iba bien ella se despidió y se fue yo seguí caminando asía mi hogar al llegar vi a ken estaba preparando la comida me sorprendí y no dije nada todo siguió su curso vimos una película nos acostamos los dos al ir a nuestra habitación me abrazo por la espalda y hay en esa noche poseyó mi cuerpo sin mas ni menos al día siguiente ken se levanto me dejo la charola de comida en mi cama para que comiera y sin mas se fue yo por igual ice lo mismo me levante tras comer y comencé a irme sin nada mas el tiempo pasaba sin darme cuenta era lo mejor de mi vida

El tiempo paso y avía pasado 5 años mas y ya avía cumplido 22 años me case con ken a la edad de 20 años aun viviendo juntos no nos importo deseaba tener una familia Kari y Davis se casaron como hace un año atrás Kari se sintió feliz luego de que por alguna razón no supimos nada de lo que paso en el avión que viajaba Tk se estrello y algunos fueron encontrado menos su cuerpo pensamos que se perdió en el mar mi relación con ken avía ido bien mientras estaba tomándome un café en una cafetería pude escuchar mi teléfono cuando conteste era Davis me decía que Tk avía aparecido me quedo sin habla Sali corriendo del café luego de haberlo pagado mientras corría fui asía el aeropuerto avía llegado Tk con otros pasajeros que se avían creído muerto cuando todos salimos a verlos Kari fue la primera en correr asía el para abrazarlo estaba llorando de felicidad solo sonreí por aquello pero note que ken estaba hablando con una extraña chica que abra sucedido

Ya casi no recuerdo que paso en este día pero solo recuerdo Tk era abrazado por su hermano por todos los chicos y demás jeje note a Davis chocando su puño con el de Tk sonreí por eso note que ken estaba hablando con aquella extraña chica cuando nos presenta a ella a todos nosotros que su nombre era madison una amiga de su infancia me alegre por ella estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas sin darme cuenta se nos izo tarde Davis le ofreció a Tk que se quedara con el y Kari para así hablar de todo un poco y el acepto ken y yo nos marchamos madison avían llegado por ella un chico medio extraño lo avía conocido por casualidad me alegre cuando regrese a mi hogar todo fue tranquilidad o ese pensaba

Para hacerla mas corta mejor relatare hasta donde todo empezó: ya avía pasado unos 3 meses todo avía ido bien se podría decir Tk avía alquilado un departamento no tan lejos de Davis y Kari al principio creí que todo era normal o eso creí mi relación con ken últimamente se avía ido enfriando ya que llegaba a la casa cansado sin ganas de nada casi siempre estaba fuera creí que era por la policía seguí con mi vida normal pero trate necesitaba sentirme deseada por lo menos una vez decidí salir de mi casa mientras caminaba me avía encontrado con Cody y Tai estaba tomado de la mano de Mimi ella estaba algo cansada en si vaya que abría sucedido al poco tiempo llego Izzy con algo de beber Mimi estaba cansada me sorprendió eso pero me alegro me entere de que ella y Izzy se casarían muy pronto me alegro aquello Cody y Tai se marcharon decidí seguir caminando en una de esas escuche mi nombre o que algo me llamaba cuando de pronto me choque con una persona al caer al suelo pude ver que era Davis me sonrió y le regrese la sonrisa yo también

Tras aquello decidimos salir debes en cuando ya que por alguna razón se veía triste nos veíamos casi siempre me conto que en su trabajo le iba bien en lo de las comidas estaba por abrir un pequeño puesto de comida me alegre por el note en su mirada mas que eso y le dije que me contara y me dijo de que últimamente Kari por ayudar a una amiga trabajaba en dar clases a un grupo de estudiantes pero lo rara llegaba como contenta y cansada por que solo se acostaba a dormir Davis ni siquiera se atrevía a proponerle tener intimidades me sorprendí y le conté mi problema nos mirábamos y nos echamos a reír como locos jeje aun recuerdo ese día acordamos vernos en cierta fecha para prepararle algo especial a Kari por el arduo trabajo que asía acepte además Kari siempre fue mi amiga Davis me conto de que Tk parece que estaba saliendo con una chica por que se notaba decidimos verlos en otra ocasión

El tiempo paso avía pasado apenas medio mes y avía llegado el momento estábamos yo y Davis preparando todo solo faltaría llamar a los chicos íbamos a la casa de Izzy donde vivía con Mimi cuando notamos a Kari cerca Davis y a mi se nos izo extraño decidimos llamarla quizás abría salió temprano pero cuando notamos Tk avía llegado al poco tiempo cuando me quede muda no podía creerlo note algo se avían besado cuando escuche a alguien como caer y era Davis sus ojos mostraban un gran temor cuando así fue pude ver que salió corriendo me quede mal por el quise seguirlo pero decidí dejarlo a el de seguro deseaba estar solo decidí seguir a Tk y Kari cuando así fue note que avían ido al departamento que Tk avía alquilado cuando llegue luego que entraron por fortuna la puerta quedo medio cerrada decidí abrirla un poco para ver como Tk besaba el cuello de Kari e iba quitándole la camisa me quede helada y como Kari llevaba su mano asía…. Decidí irme de hay no podía creerlo se que Tk fue su amigo y quizás su pareja antes pero estaba casada que pensaba decidí ir donde estaba ken para hablar con el

Pero hay aquel día iba a saber que Kari no era la única que asía eso cuando llegue al departamento de policía le dije que me dijera donde estaba ken me dijeron que avía salido hace rato con madison que se iban a sus casa me quede extrañada por eso así que decidí salir por igual cuando escuche unos ruidos extraño me asome solo era un gato me asuste por nada pero escuche unas risas cuando me acerque mas en un edificio cerca una habitación es donde vivía madison era el segundo piso me subí por las escaleras cuando me asome a la ventana avía deseado nunca haberlo echo solo recuerdo que salió corriendo a toda velocidad de hay sin mas ni menos no podía creerlo cuando llegue a mi casa decidí acostarme sentí que llego yo estaba aferrada a mi almohada estaba llorando siento que besa mi hombro y se acuesta me abraza pero me separo de el estaba llorando amargamente sin decir mas estaba destrozada decidí dejar eso así no mas

Con el paso del tiempo nunca busque mas a ken siempre sabía con quien andaba y decidí no decir nada mas siempre en las noches me sentía destrozada cada noche lloraba me arte de eso y decidí salir a bailar o a algún lugar me vestí como nunca solo deseaba olvidarme de aquello avían solo pasado 3 semanas no mas cuando llegue a un club entre y comencé a beber me daba igual si alguien me tomaba del brazo o me asía algo solo deseaba acabar con el dolor que sentía pero en eso un hombre me toma la mano estaba tomando sin importar que estaba medio borracha pero sabia que es lo que quería pero en eso veo que es golpeado por otro sujeto cuando me doy cuenta era Davis me quede helada el me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un hotel sin mas decidí seguirlo pago una habitación y me dijo que el me vio en ese estado por que el también estaba ahogando sus penas ya que supo que Kari estaba embarazada me quede muda y solo lo abrace estaba llorando por primera vez vi a Davis así siempre avía sido otra clase de chico decidimos no regresar a nuestros hogares esa noche nos quedamos divirtiéndonos riéndonos como nunca lo aviamos hecho antes

En esa noche jamás pensé encontrar el amor verdadero:

Sin darme cuenta eran las 2 de la madrugada escuchaba mi celular y era ken que me estaba llamando solo apague mi celular escucho otro celular y era el de Davis también era Kari ninguno de nosotros deseamos contestar cuando así fue decidimos descansar pero en eso mi mirada con la de Davis se encuentra y por alguna razón llego a mi mente aquel día "si ella fuera mi novia no me molestaría no es como tu es linda y muy tierna pero es mi amiga pero no me importaría haberme fijado en ella" sin decir mas coloco mi manos en su mejillas para verlo como se sonroja y su mirada mostraba que estaba sorprendido sin mas lo bese quizás por el calor de las bebidas y el coraje de aquel que me engaño deseaba hacerle pagar con la misma moneda y note que en la mirada de Davis pasaba lo mismo sin mas dejamos que la lujuria hiciera su trabajo deje que el me poseyera sin mas el me izo sentir viva deseada de nuevo sin mas pasamos el resto de la madrugada en la intimidad que nos ofrecía aquel cuarto de hotel alejado de nuestras parejas que nos engañaron sin mas ni menos al terminar pude sentir el calor de su deseo en mi interior y callo encima mío y nos dormimos al levantarme eran ya las 10 de la mañana y estábamos acostados en la cama acostado el encima mío abrasándome y yo como lo abrazaba a el sin mas cuando me desperté me sentí mal y la mirada de Davis también decidimos salir del cuarto de hotel sin mas decidí irme a mi casa y como Davis a la de el

Cuando llegue a mi casa ken estaba hay frente de mi se notaba sus orejera me pregunto donde estaba solo le dije que avía salido a beber algo que estaba cansada de todo los días que no le importara estaba harta de todas esas noches de que ni siquiera tocara mi cuerpo que Sali para poder estar tranquila sin mas me metí a mi cuarto a descansar ken lo ultimo que izo fue acostarse en el cuarto de huéspedes el tiempo paso me quede dormía cuando llego la noche estaba hambrienta Sali y note que ken me avía dejado una nota de que tuvo unos problema me dio igual escuche el timbre cuando abrir era Davis entro y nos sentamos me comenzó hablar de que Kari le avía salido preocupada y todo que lo abrazo y demás sonreí por aquello y cuando me dijo de que ella quería recompensarlo por todas esas noches que la ultima avía sido como tres meses atrás ella comenzó a besarlo no se por que pero me sentí con rabia y celos pero en eso el me dijo que el se avía apartado de ella de que no tenia ganas de hacerlo me quede helada pero parte de mi estaba contenta sin saber que sucedía de pronto el me toma la mano cuando veo su mirada me avía besado

Nunca creí haber sentido algo mas emocionante de que em volviera a besar de nuevo:

Sin nada mas que decir me deje besar el cuello mientras iba desabrochando mi camisa poco a poco para dejar descubierto mis pechos los cuales le retiro mi prenda y sin mas comenzó a besar mis aureolas dios deseaba que me poseyera sin mas remedio y casi lo logra pero sonó su celular cuando contesto era Kari cuando lo vi que contesto se puso pálido cuando escuche el timbre era Kari me quede helada sin mas me arregle como pude solo por mi pelo cuando entro Kari ella se sorprendió de ver a su pareja hay pero ella no estaba sola estaba con Tk lo cual pude ver la mirada de desagrado que tenia Davis lo mire le sonreí y el se tranquilizo tras una pequeña charla Davis dijo que iría a comprar unas bebidas Tk dijo para acompañarlo y le dije que no que lo acompañaría yo el acepto y yo y Davis salimos a comprar las bebidas era ya de noche como las diez pero avía una tienda cerca decidimos seguir cuando aviamos comprado ken me llamo dijo que iría a la casa temprano le dije que esta bien y colgué cuando nos íbamos de regreso

Jamás olvidare ese día por que fue lo mejor de mi vida:

Davis me tomo la mano y me miro a los ojos y me dijo "quiero que seas mi mujer y yo ser tu hombre cásate conmigo deja a ken y yo dejare a Kari te amo mas que nada en este mundo" sin mas lo bese luego de haberme arrodillado para besarlo en los labios y el me lo correspondió decidimos seguir adelante con la farsa de nuestros matrimonio llegamos con las bebidas ken avía llegados todo el tiempo la pasamos divirtiéndonos luego de aquello el tiempo paso Tk Davis y Karin se quedaron durmiendo en la casa de ken ya que avía decidido dejar de ser su esposa de una vez por todas esa noche ken estaba tocando mi cuerpo le dije que se calmara y que se durmiera el me pidió disculpa pero a mi me daba asco saber que me tocara otras manos que no fueran las de Davis le dije que no se preocupara es que estaban los chicos tras quedarse dormido decidí salir unos momentos y pude ver que Tk sostenía la mano de Kari pero ella se separo de Davis a ella comenzaba a notarse su barriga Davis ya sabia de lo de que estaba embarazada Kari le dijo pero a el no le importo pero note estaban durmiendo en mi sala ya que el cuarto de huéspedes estaba cerrado la cerradura se daño note que Kari quería abrazar a Davis pero el se alejaba y se movía sonreí por aquello la noche paso en la mañana todos se fueron y ken se despidió así no mas

Tras aquella noche decidí aceptar su propuesta sin mas ni menos:

El tiempo paso en si una semana no mas ken seguía viendo a madison no me importo aquello por que yo asía lo mismo con Davis nos veíamos para poder estar juntos en cuerpo y alma tras aquellos decidí buscar un abogado presente fotografías de sus engaños y cuando así fue me dieron el divorcio así no mas solo necesitaba que ken firmara no mas Davis estaba hay mismo al salir ambos nos dimos una sonrisa para luego de aquello salir sabia que Kari estaría en su casa con Tk entre besos y demás aun en su estado de gestación Davis entro con cuidado como yo dejo los papeles saco su maleta de un armario el cuando Kari se fue a trabajar en la mañana saco su ropa me alegre por el por que según era es que Kari se veía con Tk en las tarde cuando Davis trabaja el dejo los papeles y salimos sin no antes decir "adiós me voy para siempre" azotando la puerta corrimos como adolecentes cuando así fue fuimos a mi casa deje los papeles tome mi ropa y por hay mismo me marche de esa vida que avía conocido ya no quería saber mas tras aquellos tomamos un taxi asía el aeropuerto aviamos decidido todo y así fue tras abordar el avión pudimos ver a los demás en si a ken Kari Tk buscándonos era muy tarde el avión despego y nos fuimos para no volver jamás

Y fue lo mejor de mi vida mi mejor elección para no regresar jamás:

En si volvimos como a los tres años al regresar pude ver que Kari estaba en el aeropuerto no se como se enterró pero nos vio un niño pequeño corrió asía donde Davis diciéndole "papi como estas te extrañe" me quede WTF cuando le pregunte ella dijo que era su hijo ella estaba sonrojada ella le mostro a Davis un certificado de ADN de que el hijo no era de Tk Davis vio al pequeño y era cierto era su viva imagen ella se acerco a el diciendo de que deseaba formar una familia que le disculpara lo que izo ella confeso que fue por la emoción de la aventura ya que después que se marcho la relación se fue apagando poco a poco Tai estaba con una chica nadie decía nada Kari quería que le diera otra oportunidad comenzar de nuevo con su hijo y con Davis mi marido no sabia que contesta cuando Kari dio un paso coloco mi mano al frente de Davis para decirle "lo siento pero el ya tiene a su mujer y esa soy yo" Kari estaba con los ojos abierto ella dijo que eso no era cierto cuando dijo aquello llegaron mis niñas dos pequeñas gemelas una de pelo como el mío y la otra como el de Davis diciéndonos "papi mami" era claro éramos marido y mujer y así fue mire a ken el estaba con un niño y era el hijo de el y madison solo decidimos seguir hablamos con los chicos pero note de que Kari miraba a Davis como contenta no me gusto aquello el tiempo paso y decidimos irnos de una vez por todas

Luego de aquello pasaron ya 10 años desde eso

Todo a sucedido normal mis niñas han crecido grande Ami y Tili son unas pequeñas bien grande e visto a mi marido crecer con nuestras hijas y con el paso del tiempo nuestro amor no se apagado si no que a crecido mucho mas en cierta forma me a molestado de que Kari tenga un hijo de mi marido pero que mas da cada vez que el va haber al pequeño ella siempre lo ve con amor pero mi amor el me ama como yo a el y así es mejor ken sigue con madison gran parte de su amor se a muerto ya que a ellos le encanto el peligro y la aventura de poder ser descubierto aun se aman solo deben saber como salir de la rutina no mas es lo que me a pasado en mi vida soy la mujer mas feliz de mi vida por que gracias a estos recuerdo encontré al hombre de mi vida

Tras haber terminado de leer la ultima pagina dos niñas de doce años dos gemelas Ami y Tili estaban leyendo el diario de su madre lo avían encontrado de casualidad cuando estaban arreglando el sótano de su casa avían comprado sus padres una casa muy linda la cual viven Yolei y Davis el tiempo paso para ellos le ha ido bien sin que se dieran cuenta alguien les quito el diario cuando así fue era su madre la dueña del diario

Yolei: hay hijas de nuevo con esto deben ir a comer ahora pequeñas

Ami: pero mami que sucedió luego de eso dime

Tili: si que sucedió eso fue ya cuatro años atrás que a sucedido desde entonces

Yolei: (abrazándolas) que su padre me a amado como ningún otro hombre y yo lo amo ustedes han crecido junto a mi y junto a el somos felices y eso es lo único que debe importar vayan mis niñas

Davis: mi amor mis pequeñas vengan que se enfría la comida a comer

Ami/Tili: ya vamos papi si tenemos mucha hambre

Este día luego después de 16 años desde que tenia 22 encontré el amor de mi vida y nunca lo dejare de amar subo las escalera de mi hogar veo a mi marido dándole de comer a nuestras hijas aun a la edad de 16 años siguen siendo unas niñas como de 9 años se preguntaran que sucedió con los demás Izzy y Mimi se casaron son felices con sus hijos Joe encontró una gran chica con quien se caso Tk se volvió escritor y estaba saliendo con una chica no se muy bien los detalles en realidad ken sigue en la policía con madison Tai se caso con una chica llamada rose sora bueno ella se separo de Matt luego de que tuvieron a su hijo ella al ver a Tai que no estaría con ella decidió intentar con Matt pero no funciono Cody encontró el amor ahora tiene a su hija por igual Kari no a encontrado pareja en si no quiere buscar sigue cuidado de su hijo como mi marido cuida de el pero aun veo en los ojos de Kari que lo ama pero Davis ya tiene una mujer que lo ama y esa soy yo jamás olvidare que gracias a los recuerdo de infidelidad tengo al hombre que me amara hasta el día de mi muerte o mucho mas y jamás lo dejare de amar

Davis: (abrazándola por la espalda) como esta mi bella esposa

Yolei: hay amor cuanto tiempo a pasado desde ese día mi amor

Davis: (besando su cuello) han pasado ya 16 años mi amor y nuestras hijas son prueba de ello querida mía

Yolei: (besando los labios de Davis) los mejores 16 años de mi vida te amo y te amare mi amor

Ami/Tili: mami papi se están poniendo muy acaramelados

Y así fue como acabo este gran relato seguiré escribiendo en mi diario mi confidente de mi mas grande aventura de mi vida aparte del digimundo la aventura de poder tener al ser mas maravilloso de mi vida el padre de mis hijas sigo escribiendo sin importar el que sigue pasando los días y jamás me cansare de este gran amor es todo lo que diré hasta que mis días lleguen a su fin no dejare de escribir como con la infidelidad encontré a mi verdadero amor gracias aquellos recuerdo de infidelidad encontré mi mayor deseo y mi mayor aventura ser la mujer mas feliz de mi la tierra

Fin

Bueno no soy bueno en cosas así espero que le haya gustado le agradezco a LP pro haberme ayudado en este OS por que no sabia como seguir así que gracias amigo tengo otros pero debo pensar bien este me demore casi un año para terminarlo XD espero que le haya gustado dijera algo pero en si no se que decir así que solo diré bay, bay nos veremos en la próxima cuídense chicos n.n


End file.
